


Amoureux

by darkevepolastri



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkevepolastri/pseuds/darkevepolastri
Summary: It's almost the big day, and wedding preparations have Oksana and Eve tied up.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so it's definitely a little messy.  
> This is a villaneve wedding, so expect softness only, no deaths to be found here. This first part is really just an exposotion, an establisher, but I have lots more planned out which will be coming your way soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and support my twitter, @ darkevepolastri :)

** Eve **

Eve had never had much of a fashion sense, she reflected, running her fingers along the row of turtlenecks hanging up in the couples’ walk-in wardrobe. She’d thought the room ridiculous when they’d first bought the house. Who needs a whole room dedicated to clothes anyways? Mere hours after they had moved in, it had been filled to the brim with eccentric outfits of all shades - fuzzy green jackets, huge pink tulle dresses, clothes she’d never seen worn more than once - and more shoes than anyone could ever reasonably need.

None of these were Eve’s.

She gravitated back to her small Uniqlo rail, selecting a burgundy turtleneck, and matching it with a pair of grey plaid trousers, a pair selected especially for her. She walked back into the bedroom, “How do I look?”, she asked. No response. Eve sat down on the bed, running her hand through the sleeping blonde’s hair. “Wake up sleepyhead”, she whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She stroked her cheek, and getting no reply, kissed her again. “Hey”, a muffled voice mumbled, turning over to face Eve, now lying next to her. “Morning Oksana”, she said sweetly, kissing her once more. Oksana blushed, pulling Eves’ hand towards her and kissing it tenderly. Forgetting about everything, the couple lay together, gazing into each other's eyes’ in the sunlight that peeked through the curtains.

Eve rolled over and picked up her phone, pausing to smile at the lock screen picture of the couple together, before swearing under her breath as she noticed the time. She jumped up, almost tearing the duvet from the sleepy blonde, and kissed her once more. Eve ran down the stairs, grabbing her trusty green parka and pulling on her black ankle boots, almost falling over in the process. She grabbed her bag, and threw the door open, yelling “Bye baby!”, before it shut behind her.

**Oksana**

Oksana lay on the bed, smiling after hearing her fianceé’s goodbye shout.

Fianceé, that sounded good.

She sat up, smoothing her pink silk pajamas and slipping on fluffy white slippers (that Eve had called outrageous until she bought her a matching pair, which she never takes off). She walked down the stairs. There was cake in the fridge, a breakfast befitting of such a day. The curtains were drawn in the living room, and she opened them, letting a stream of sunlight settle on the sofa, still strewn with blankets and pillows from the night before.

She grabbed the cake from the fridge, and plopped down on the sofa, curling up comfortably and shoved a forkful of the sponge into her mouth.

\----

It had been a month since she had proposed, although ‘proposed’ wouldn't exactly define it, not in the traditional sense.

They had been sitting on the sofa, Eves’ head on her chest, watching a nature documentary after having had a delightful dinner of spaghetti, courtesy of Oksana.

Eve had been so excited to watch it, she recalled, remembering how her eyes lit up every time the trailer came on TV. “I just love penguins”, Eve had said. “And you, of course”, which had made her giggle.

It had been that evening, Oksana stroking Eve’s hair gently (that amazing hair), that she had felt herself saying, subconsciously, “Eve baby, do you want to be my wife?”. For a moment, all had been silent, and Oksana had felt a wave of regret and anxiety well up inside of her. “Yes”, Eve had said, without looking up from the penguins on TV.

A moment of realisation for both of them.

Eve had sat up. “Yes baby. Of course I want to be your wife!” She had embraced her, crying from all of the pent up anxiety being released. Eve had smiled that sweet, beaming smile, and she felt, for the first time in a long time, like she was home.

Like she was loved.


End file.
